


Crazy in Love Triangle (Destiel, Kestiel) FanVid

by thesulah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BMol - Freeform, British Men of Letters, DontKnowTheShipName, Fanvids, Kestiel, M/M, ketchiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesulah/pseuds/thesulah
Summary: I never liked/really liked the way Ketch looked at Cas.





	Crazy in Love Triangle (Destiel, Kestiel) FanVid




End file.
